glomun2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Vitiate Franz
Lord Commander Vitiate Franz, known informally as the Young Flame, is the youngest son of the Franz dynasty and brother to the late-emperor Karl Franz and High Praetor Valkorion Franz. He is the Lord Commander Militant of the Adeptus Militarum and serves the Imperium of Andarra with the utmost respect. Vitiate shares a tenuous relationship with his brother, Valkorion. Early Life Life was cruel to Vitiate when he was born. His mother died giving birth to him, which drove his father Benito Franz into a deep depression that would ultimately claim his life. Parentless, the young Vitiate depended greatly on the care of his eldest brother, Karl Franz, who taught the ideas and values he brought after joining the Cardassian Order. His brother, Valkorion, hated him from the moment he was born, blaming Vitiate for the death of their parents. Whenever Karl was away attending to Imperial affairs, Valkorion would typically bully him as a form of 'punishment' for their parents' death. The constant bullying from Valkorion forced Vitiate to learn the art of war at a very early age. His steel was hardened each time he fought with Valkorion, who grew to respect Vitiate for his prowess in combat, though he never admitted it to him directly. His ability caught the attention of a Mandalorian mercenary named Mando Fett, who happened to be in the Imperial Palace after settling a job assigned by the emperor. Mando appealed to the emperor, asking him if he could train Vitiate personally, to which Karl accepted. His skill was as unmatched as his adherence to The Way, which Karl saw as the perfect opportunity for Vitiate to master combat. In 760.M21 A.D., a day after his eleventh birthday, he was taken to the monasteries of Mandalore. Career Mercenary Vitiate left Mandalore as a changed man. He saw the stars as his true calling, so he fled from his duties as a prince to become a mercenary for the Death Watch, a large group of mercenaries consisting of more than ten thousand elite Mandalorians. Over time, he made his way through the ranks until, in 780.M20 A.D., he was appointed as the leader of the Death Watch. He carved a path of destruction against the Perseus League, pacifying worlds and eliminating threats to the Imperium before they even managed to get to a Perseus-controlled system. Yet, the worlds he did capture were often treated very well, which ultimately gave him the monicker of Young Flame—a reminder to the galaxy that kindness does exist in this hostile universe. His actions were noticed by his brother, who had tried several times to bring Vitiate back to the Imperial reign, to which he would always refuse. He would earn his greatest victory—and defeat—at the Battle of Tuscan Prime, where he personally slew a thousand men when his body suddenly pulsated with warp energy. The battle marked the end of his career as a mercenary, for, after the battle, he left his Mandalorian helmet beside a crooked tree at the edge of the cliff and wandered aimlessly across the cosmos until he made his way back to his homeworld of Korriban. Commando Primaris After the Battle of Tuscan Prime, Vitiate abandoned his identity as the youngest brother of the emperor and assumed the name Bastille to live a life as an Imperial commando for the Adeptus Militarum. He worked tirelessly, dedicating every waking hour of his day to train until, finally, he was assigned as the Commando Primaris for an elite squad of commandos known as Gamma Squad. For ten years, from 791 to 801.M21 A.D., Vitiate conducted numerous covert operations for the Imperium. Nevertheless, he was forced to resign after he suffered another warp episode which jeapordised an assassination attempt against the New Republic. With no one to confide with, Vitiate fell into a state of depression that persisted until 805.M21 A.D., when he met his future wife, Jessica Atreides. She helped him hone his psychic abilities and guided Vitiate to a brighter path. The two quickly fell in love and, in 812.M21 A.D., had a secret marriage on Korriban. Inspired by his newfound love for his wife, Vitiate returned to Holy Terra and declared his exile over. Lord Commander When word reached Karl that his brother had returned from his self-imposed exile, he quickly gave him the difficult role of Lord Commander of the Adeptus Militarum—a rank below the Lord Commander Militant. Some say that he was promoted due to nepotism, but scholars pointed out that the military structure of the Militarum was in dire need of new management, and Vitiate, an elite leader of a Mandalorian mercenary group, posed as a solution to solve the faults of the Militarum. Vitiate served loyally to his brother and the Imperium, executing his imperial will over the countless worlds of the Imperium. His resolve was tested once more when the Gothic Revolts broke out in 850.M21 A.D. Many of the general staff in the Militarum flocked to join the Illuminati's cause, leaving Vitiate and a handful of adept officers to organise the Imperium's war effort. His general staff would toil for almost a decade, suffering defeat after defeat. As the Imperium crumbled before him, he contemplated fleeing to Mandalore so that he may plot the Imperium's revenge at a later time; but his wife ultimately convinced him to stay to confront the traitor's wrath. After the Battle of Ullanor, Vitiate wasted no time in reorganising the Imperial Army. With the destruction of one of the Imperium's most prized planets, and the loss of a legion-captain of the Astra Sparticus and countless billions of lives, a wave of support for the emperor pulsed throughout the Imperium's arteries. Millions of conscripts joined the Imperial Army and countless resources are sent to the forgeworlds of the Adeptus Mechanicus each day. The Gothic Revolts met its end at the Battle of Twilight Gap, wherein Vitiate would barely survive as a rogue starfighter had crashed into the bridge of his ship, ejecting him into the cold vacuum of space. He was fortunately recovered by an Imperial dropship not long after he was thrown into space, but he suffered major injuries that forced him to use cybernetic implants for the rest of his life. His time in the Gothic Revolts showed to him that the Imperium was slowly crumbling and that something had to be done. Lord Commander MIlitant of the Adeptus Militarum Vitiate was awarded the title of Lord Commander Militant shortly after the Gothic Revolts. The war had opened to him the possibility of reforming the entirety of Imperial society, imagining his 'dream Imperium' as a society reminiscent to that found in the Mandalorian sub-sector where honour and devotion to The Way are prioritised rather than the decendency that the modern-day Imperium inspires unto its citizenry. To him, The Way is the purest form of the Holy Mother's wishes—a secular society devoted to the expansion of humanity and any Xenos who integrate into their culture that would ultimately culminate in the enlightenment of the galaxy. Regardless of his own opinions, Vitiate served his brother with the utmost respect and loyalty. With the death of Karl Franz, some look to Vitiate as the next-in-line to the throne, but there are those who think otherwise. Personality Vitiate is described by many as a man of action, who scarcely talked to anyone who he isn't close with. His personality ties heavily with his Mandalorian upbringing which hardened him to the grim realities of life whilst retaining a sense of hope for the future. He is brash and unpredictable, exemplified by his inability to properly control his psychic abilities. He is a very private person—a fact that has aroused countless suspicions from various members of the Senatorum Imperialis who view him as a dangerous man who would upset the intricate balance that is in place. Category:Delegates